That Moment, On The Rooftop
by akashitetsuya3
Summary: Suatu kejadian dimana Nijimura datang menemui Mayuzumi di atap sekolah. NijiMayu. RnR Onegaishimasu...


Mayuzumi membuka pintu atap. Semilir angin musim semi langsung menyambutnya. Temperatur udara memang masih terasa agak dingin, tetapi masuk zona 'aman' untuk berdiam di atas atap dan membaca _light novel_ disana.

Tidak ada siswa lain yang mengganggu, tentu saja. Mereka semua masih belajar. Tidak, tidak, Mayuzumi bukan tipe pembolos. Bulan kemarin Ia baru saja mengikuti ujian, tinggal menghitung hari menuju kelulusan. Ia bermaksud membeli _light novel_ terbaru di toko buku yang kebetulan berlokasi di dekat sekolahnya. Karena itulah Ia mampir sebentar dan datang ke tempat favoritnya, _secret base_ miliknya saat masih aktif bersekolah.

Ia terlalu terhanyut dengan tiupan angin beserta novel kecilnya, sehingga tak mendengar bel istirahat sekolah berbunyi nyaring.

* * *

 **That Moment, On the Rooftop**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

 **That Moment, On the Rooftop © Akashitetsuya3 a.k.a Arisu**

 **Main Pair: Nijimura x Mayuzumi**

 **Slight Pair: NijiAka, MayuAka, AkaKuro**

 **Warning: OOCness, Typo(s), Boys Love, Rakuzan!Nijimura**

 **A/N: Err…. Saya sedang kepincut fanfic bittersweet, jadi yah gitu deh /apa**

 **(entah ini bisa disebut bittersweet atau gimana)**

 **Happy Reading…**

* * *

"Hoo disini kau rupanya".

Mayuzumi tak menoleh, tak juga menyahut. Ia kenal betul suara itu. Ia hanya menelengkan kedua kelereng abu-abu miliknya. Tepat dugaan, adik kelasnya yang (katanya) dulu merupakan kapten tim basket terkenal saat SMP. Jangan lupakan bibir monyong khasnya. Namanya Nijimura Shuuzou.

"Kau sedang apa?", Nijimura kembali mengajaknya berbicara.

"Kau bisa lihat dengan matamu sendiri", Mayuzumi menjawab datar.

Nijimura mendengus pelan. Ia berjalan mendekat. Mayuzumi memasang tatapan mau-apa-kau kepadanya.

"Pinjam pahamu."

–apa?

"Tidak mau. Kau mengganggu saja, pergi sana" usir Mayuzumi masih dengan intonasi tadi.

"Aku hanya pinjam buat tidur sebentar saja, sampai bel masuk berbunyi. Aku tidak meminta apa yang ada di antara kedua pahamu" _kouhai_ nya itu masih saja kurang ajar ternyata.

Malas berdebat lama, Mayuzumi akhirnya mengalah. Ia menjulurkan kakinya yang sebelah kiri, sedangkan kaki yang satunya tetap seperti tadi.

"Satu saja cukup, kan? Kepalamu tidak sebesar itu."

Nijimura tak menjawab, Ia langsung mengambil tempat dan menidurkan kepalanya. Mayuzumi melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengunjungi rekan tim basketmu?", Nijimura memejamkan mata.

"Aku sudah tidak ada hubungannya lagi dengan mereka, aku sudah pensiun" Mayuzumi masih enggan menoleh ke arahnya.

.

"Jadi sebentar lagi kau masuk universitas, ya? Senangnya…" lagi-lagi Nijimura yang membuka pembicaraan.

Mayuzumi tak menyahut, perhatiannya masih sepenuhnya kearah novel kecil tersebut. Mencerna setiap rangkaian kalimat yang saling terikat satu sama lain

"Besok pasti kau bertemu dengan mahasiswa lain yang berdada besar dan bokong berisi", sahutnya lagi.

Mayuzumi meneruskan ke halaman selanjutnya, "Jangan samakan aku denganmu, aku tidak cabul."

"Dan kau memutuskan untuk tetap setia menunggu Akashi? Oi Mayuzumi, Akashi itu sudah bahagia dengan Kuroko. Mau sampai buntung juga kau tidak akan mendapatkannya. Jadi lupakanlah dia dan cari yang lain, brengsek" entah ada angin apa _kouhai_ nya ini malah menceramahinya, bonus mengumpat pula. Yah…. Setidaknya nada bicaranya tetap seperti biasa.

Mayuzumi menutup novel itu, akhirnya mau menoleh juga.

"Memangnya kau tidak? Malah kau lebih hina mengharapkannya sejak SMP. Jadi kalau sama jangan sembarangan mengatai orang lain brengsek, brengsek" Mayuzumi balas mengumpat.

Nijimura tertawa hambar, pertama kali Mayuzumi melihatnya. Biasanya si rambut _raven_ ini selalu memasang tampang garang, terlebih di hadapan siswa yang tingkatannya berada di bawahnya.

"Aku ini lebih istimewa, aku yang merekomendasikannya menjadi wakil kapten maupun kapten saat SMP dulu."

"Tapi kau tidak pernah didatangi langsung dan dibujuk agar ikut basket lagi", Mayuzumi melanjutkan bacaannya.

.

Terdengar dengkuran halus. _Cepat sekali tidurnya_ , pikir Mayuzumi. Ia menatap wajah _kouhai_ nya itu. Sangat jarang melihat _kouhai_ se-kurang ajar dia menampakkan wajah sepolos dan sedamai ini.

Tangan Mayuzumi tergerak membelai surai _raven_ itu, merasakan kehalusan dari rambutnya. Tanpa sadar, si surai _silver_ mendekatkan wajahnya. Mayuzumi menyentuhkan hidungnya ke hidung milik Nijimura. Tak sampai dua detik, Ia langsung kembali ke 'posisi' nya semula.

.

"Dasar bodoh, padahal sudah lama aku beralih tertarik padamu", bisiknya kepada angin.

.

.

"Oi Mayuzumi, bagaimana kalau kita jadian saja?"

Mayuzumi tersentak, mencoba mempertahankan _poker face_ miliknya. Ia pura-pura tidak mendengar. Jantungnya berpacu cepat, ditenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam _light novel_ nya mencoba menutupi semburat merah samar yang menghiasi pipinya. Dalam hati Ia memasang jampi-jampi semoga Nijimura tidak mendengar apa yang baru saja diucapkannya, semoga, semoga, semoga–

"Luka yang kita miliki sama besarnya, bukan? Sama dalamnya, bukan? Pasti obat yang dibutuhkan sama pula. Jadi ayo kita saling menutupi luka masing-masing."

–atau mungkin tidak.

Mayuzumi mengangguk pelan, tidak yakin apakah Nijimura akan melihatnya atau tidak.

Tiba-tiba Nijimura mengangkat wajahnya. Posisinya tetap seperti tadi, hanya saja kini wajahnya mendekat membatasi Mayuzumi dengan _light novel_ nya, berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Tak lupa Ia menyangga tubuhnya dengan siku kirinya.

"Sepertinya pasangan homo di Rakuzan bertambah satu ya", serunya disertai senyuman-yang-entah-berarti-apa.

Mayuzumi menahan napas. Kristal abu-abu bertemu dengan manik mutiara hitam.

.

Belum sempat Mayuzumi menjawab, Nijimura terlebih dahulu membungkamnya dengan mencuri ciuman pertamanya.

-END-

* * *

 **A/N 2: Pertama-tama saya ingin mengucapkan** _ **Happy Eid Mubarak**_ **bagi yang merayakan. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin.**

 **A/N 3: Entahlah… chemistry antara Mayuzumi dan Nijimura, keduanya korban PHP si emperor. Entah mengapa terlihat menarik di mata saya /dilempar ulekan. Ngomong-ngomong saya ngetik ini sambil dengerin OST White Album 2. Mungkin bisa menambah feel berhubung lagu-lagunya pahit getir semua. Atau mungkin tidak.**

 **Mind to Review?**

 **Danke,**

 **Arisu**


End file.
